Eductive dispensing systems designed to dispense multiple chemicals from a common outlet are generally known in the art. These systems generally utilize a centralized control box that is connected to a supply of motive fluid, which is usually water, a supply of at least one chemical—and in the case of two or more chemicals being supplied, a means of selecting between the chemicals—and an outlet, for example, a hose connected to a spray wand or nozzle, to dispense the desired mixture. In the case of multi-chemical systems, mechanisms are required to (1) turn the flow of the eductive fluid on and off, which controls the operation of the entire system, and (2) select the particular chemical or chemicals to be dispensed with the eductive fluid.
Known eductive dispensing systems often utilize two or more eductors to dispense two chemical concentrates into a stream of liquid to provide a diluted solution. These chemicals are often dispensed in specified ratios using specialized selector valves. These selector valves often rotate to create intermittent fluid communication between a plurality of chemical sources and the stream of liquid. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,377,718; 5,653,261; 7,331,488; and U.S. Patent Pub. 2012/0247593 illustrate representative, multi-chemical eductive dispensing systems.